In the past, there has been a problem with efficiently and effectively checking microcircuit packages that have glass seals around each electrical lead for sealing between the electrical lead and the metal housing of which the microcircuit package is made. Also, the glass seals also serve as an insulating means. These microcircuit packages must be randomly checked prior to shipping or use. Often, glass lead seals fail to seal properly and some of these microcircuit packages contain as many as 48 glass lead seals. These glass lead seals can be damaged during shipping to the assembly plant, and accordingly, it is necessary to check each microcircuit package prior to bonding the required substrate in the microcircuit package and prior to connecting the internal electrical leads to the substrate. Therefore, there is a need for a glass lead seal test apparatus that can be used efficiently to test microcircuit package assemblies completely before the substrates are bonded therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a glass lead seal test apparatus that can be used to efficiently test a multiplicity of microcircuit packages for leaking of the glass seals to show which packages have glass seals that leak.
Another object of this invention is to provide a glass lead seal test apparatus that is relatively simple and yet accurately indicates which microcircuit packages fail to meet the leakage test.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.